


Boredom

by JohnlockedWasTaken



Series: Domestic Johnlock Fluff [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Baker street boys, Domestic, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnlockedWasTaken/pseuds/JohnlockedWasTaken
Summary: Sherlock is bored again.





	

"Bored!" - Shots were fired.  
"Oh no, not again." John, who had just entered the hallway, muttered to himself. He carried three heavy bags almost bursting from the weight of the groceries, barely capable of not scattering it all onto the floor.  
He quickly mounted the stairs, taking two steps at the same time.  
"Sherlock, you're ruining the bloody wall!"  
"Don't care. Bored!", the detective shouted.  
His partner sighed, jogged to the kitchen where he emptied the bags and finally headed to the bedroom.  
"What are you doing?"  
"You don't want to be bored, do you?"  
Sherlock never ran so fast.

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà! As always, feel free to comment and leave kudos if you enjoyed this little drabble.


End file.
